


The Pleasure Planet

by ImogenKeeper



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenKeeper/pseuds/ImogenKeeper
Summary: When Khan arrives undercover at a pleasure planet, the last thing he expects to have to do is train a new vestigi slave. He finds her right on the brink of a heat that only he can tame. The result is sex that borders on addiction, love that fringes on obsession. In order to save her, first he must break her. He is her only hope. He is her worst nightmare.





	The Pleasure Planet

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> **********  
> This story will contain graphic descriptions of non-consensual sex. If that offends you or triggers you, please do not read this. We're going dark here.
> 
> You have been warned.  
> Thanks so much for reading!

For Genesis. You know why.

******  
WARNING: This is going dark. Proceed at your own caution.  
******

 

Jusara was a pleasure planet. One of only three Khan knew of, and unlike the others, the pleasure wasn’t to be found with ‘bots or simulations. The women here were real.  
After all this time, years of searching, lying to almost everyone he met, stopping at nothing, selling his soul one body at a time, he was so close he could taste it on his tongue, ripe with the flavor of hot tears, cold blood and stolen cunt. Satisfaction burned thick, throbbing in his veins.  
A neutral territory, Jusara was privately owned by the father of the man seated across from him in a dimly lit bar.   
Anyone could visit, provided they secured an invitation and the cred with which to pay for their stay.  
Khan had been invited because he’d murdered six different crime figureheads and taken over an entire warren of illegal activity. He’d become infamous in the crime world. Evidently exactly what the ruling family of Jusara wanted.  
The tiny planet sat at the edge of the fringe, boasting a clear indigo sky, a dusty white mountain range that covered nearly it’s entire surface, and an impressive view of a gassy pink moon. But no one came for that. Men travelled her from across the galaxy to fuck the most valuable, rare commodity in the Argenti world. Real live women.  
He’d fucked one once. Long ago, a dominess. Her name had been Shayla. He hadn’t so much as touched a woman since her. Nearly fifteen years now. The few women he’d come close to had all belonged to other men, or been so broken, he hadn’t dared approach.  
One was close enough now for him to feel the heat of her skin. She knelt beside him, her dark hair falling down her back, her nipples hard as pebbles in the cold air of the club.  
She was in pain, but he couldn’t see how or where. Her breath hitched slightly.  
She was clearly a Vestigi breeder. A felana. The scent of her pussy wafted his way and his cock pulsed in his pants, already weeping at the tip.  
He shifted in his seat.  
The man—Vinquar—laughed, high-pitched and reedy. “Soon, Shepherd. Soon you will fuck her.”  
Khan didn’t laugh, but he did raise a brow. He’d been pretending to be Shepherd so long, the role sat on him as easily as his own skin. Shepherd was immoral, ruthless and generally bored.   
He lifted a shoulder and trailed his fingers through the air. “I’ve fucked before.”  
He made a show of looking especially bored, even yawned into his fingers.  
Rare as women were, in this bar, there were three of them.  
The very sight of them brought out a strange stir of unaccustomed emotions inside him.  
Two of the women had the look of the broken, the used. He would know. Broken women were his job, and he recognized the signs well, the bent posture, the empty eyes, the slack faces. They moved through the men, waiting with placid expressions and uncovered bodies, unprotesting as they were groped and pawed.  
At a signal—and waft of his cred fob—one of them dropped to her knees before an obese man, the light glinting on her emerald green hair as she set to her task.   
She was Argenti. His heart twisted for her. She would remember forever every man who’s seed she took, her heart would break for them repeatedly, missing and mourning men she should never have known, until her mind simply broke.  
“But there’s fucking and theree’s fucking.” Vinquar was very tall and very thin, the bones sticking out from his face in sharp ridges, leaving deep hallows around his eyes and beneath his cheeks. With his hair nearly pure white, he looked like a moving skeleton. He drummed his skeletal fingers on the arm of his chair. “Have you fucked felana pussy?”  
It was hard to hide the disgust from his voice, but Khan managed it. “No.”   
The third and final woman in the bar was Vestigi too. Not a breeder, though. She was too tall. She leaned over a table nearby, her breasts bouncing in time with the septuagenarian pumping away inside her.  
“She’s almost in her heat. You can smell it. Like ¬ypranni spices and elderflowers.”  
Khan sucked in a deep breath through his nose, made a face like he wasn’t impressed, even though his balls tightened and his cock swelled. “Argenti cock in heated felana pussy would make for one hell of a session.”  
Vinquar liked that. His ghoulish face stretched into a smile. “The only thing sweeter is bonding an Argenti to you. That red haze is incomparable. It’s like fucking their soul, not just their body.” His voice shuddered for a minute, his nostrils flaring with desire.   
The woman with green hair must have finished blowing the fat guy, because she was back on her feet, moving through the seats.  
“Felana in heat though, is a close second,” Vinquar continued, musingly. “They drool for your dick, spend three days lapping at it, begging for it. At the end your dick is raw, your body depleted, but it’s worth it.”  
He licked his lips, leaving a glistening sheen, and waved his hand in the air, signaling for something. “Of course, they’re irritatingly needy in the days that follow.”  
Khan forced his face into the genial, lazy look for which Shepherd was known. “I’ll take your word for the red haze. I’m not taking on a bond anytime soon.”  
Vinquar tossed his head back, the white hairs floating around his head like floss. “You don’t keep them after you’re done. They work the floors then, fucking anyone at anytime.”   
He said it like the very idea of keeping a woman, bonding with her, caring for her, was absurd, an amusing and diverting jest.  
Khan couldn’t respond to that. So he just nodded his head and smiled, letting the rage coursing through his body make his body rock in the thudthudthudthud of the music.  
“But they remember you, you’re in their blood.” With a merry little smirk, Vinquar leaned forward and traced his hand along the breast of the woman kneeling beside their chairs.  
She lifted her head then, her hair falling away from her cheeks. It was the first time Khan had seen her face. A thick lower lip pushed out, liquid black eyes darting back and forth, like a bird caught in a net. She didn’t make a sound, though.   
Vinquar chuckled, baring sharply pointed canines.   
Khan smiled too, touching the tip of his tongue to the bottoms of his own teeth. He’d slide his knife along the underside of Vinquar’s belly before this was over, watch his intestines, in all their glistening shades of rainbow, `slide across the quartzine floors. Vinquar would die a painful death, and Khan would laugh, and if this little woman wanted to dance in his blood, he’d let her.  
The woman’s nipple stiffened to a hard peek, the pale shade of the inside of a fraia berry. She didn’t make a sound though, just knelt, her hands bound behind her back, the smooth stretch of her abdomen rippling as she breathed in and out.  
The Argenti woman walked toward them. Upclose, her green hair had turquoise threads woven through. Vinquar opened his pants. His cock came out, rigid, long and skinny like the rest of him.  
She dropped to her knees and lowered her head to his lap.   
“You will train her, Shepherd. She’s untouched.”  
That got his attention. He meant the little Vestigi felana. She glanced at him sharply, sucking that full lip into her mouth.  
“I thought you meant for me to run your books. That’s what I did on Pilan.”  
Vinquar leaned back in his chair, giving the green-haired woman more space. “No one who comes to Jusaro can be innocent of trafficking. We all partake. It keeps us silent.”  
Khan leaned forward now, took the felana by the chin, forced her to look at him. He touched her cheek, soft skin over bird-like bones. He dragged his thumb along her lip.   
“Pretty,” he whispered. “Aniya annagay annan.”  
“You will fuck her every way a woman can be fucked. You will train her to beg and grovel for cock. And when you’re done, you will have earned your place here.”  
Khan leaned back in his chair and forced his face to take on a speculative gleam. “How soon do I start?”

******  
Thanks for reading!  
More soon!  
I love comments.  
Feel free to follow me on social media to learn more about my stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and would be grateful for any ideas, comments or questions you have.   
> Please look me up on FB, Twitter or at my website. www.ImogenKeeper.com for updates on my stories.


End file.
